


Gay Chicken

by frankinggerard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankinggerard/pseuds/frankinggerard
Summary: “So you game, Keith?” Lance smirked, taunting Keith.Keith had started to sweat. Profusely.Shit, what if he knows?What happened next was beyond Keith’s control, and his heart had obviously taken over his logical thinking, entirely. And as usual, Keith had let it.“Challenge accepted.”





	

“Have you guys heard of the gay chicken challenge?” Lance screeched out of the blue, recalling the video that he had watched from years ago. Everyone was taken aback by Lance’s outburst, but even more confused by the foreign term.

 

Keith’s competitiveness was piqued by the word “challenge” as usual, which turned out to be a huge mistake. Keith flinched and his eyes were fixated on Lance, urging him to elaborate, a drastic change from his boredom just moments ago. Keith had no clue what was coming for him.

 

“For this challenge, I’ll like to issue it to,” Keith found Lance’s finger on his nose.

 

“Keith.”

 

“But Lance, how does the challenge work?” Hunk scratched his head.

 

“Let me explain instead.” Pidge cleared their throat, adjusting their glasses. “The video of the challenge was the first that Lance had showed me ‘as an icebreaker’. On the first day of college that we met for that matter, and that undoubtedly had left an,” they shot a death glare at their roommate, “impression.” Pidge sneered.

 

“Hey Kollektivet is funny okay? All his videos are funny, he’s technically my favorite YouTuber!”

 

“Whatever.” Pidge shrugged. “Anyway, the gay chicken challenge is for two people of the same gender, and both has to lean in for a kiss, and the first one to back off is gay. The first to back off would be the one who is unsure about their sexuality. Basically it.”

 

“So you game, Keith?” Lance smirked, taunting Keith.

 

Keith had started to sweat. Profusely.

 

_Shit, what if he knows?_

What happened next was beyond Keith’s control, and his heart had obviously taken over his logical thinking, entirely. And as usual, Keith had let it.

 

“Challenge accepted.”

 

Hunk and Pidge, who were in between the two, scooted away, setting the stage for the battle.

 

Lance, a little too smug, leaned in first. Keith followed suit, slightly hesitant.

 

Staring ahead, Keith gasped. Lance’s eyes were a dark shade of sapphire, a sight never to be forgotten. He swore that he could hear the waves crashing on the rocks, relentlessly, over and over again, the repetitive sounds once used to put Keith to sleep. He could touch the moist rocks adorned with moss, the cold water kissing his feet.

 

This was his backyard when he was still living in Massachusetts, he reminisced how his father bought a seaside cottage, mainly because baby Keith had loved it the most. According to his mother, it was the house where he had laughed for the first time, that house by the sea, they bought it without a second thought.

 

He had never left since, until he had to further his studies out of the state he called his home. He had taken the seaside for granted all those years, despite all the regrets he had to carry away from home, he could only commit it to memory sitting by the seaside the last night before he left.

 

As he continued to peer into Lance’s eyes, the window to his soul, there was only one word Keith could conjure.

 

_Home._

“I bet you’ll back off first, Keith.” Lance scoffed.

 

Keith snapped out of his trance, and the ocean view had vanished without a trace. The blurriness had started to dissipate, and Keith found himself back in Pidge and Lance’s dorm-room.

 

Party. Dorm-room. Challenge.

 

That was all Keith needed to get back in the game.

 

“You wish.” he smirked. Lance gulped, astonished by Keith’s conviction.

 

They leaned in closer, closer, and closer. They could feel their breaths on each other, each one made their hearts race faster, faster, and faster. But they were oblivious to it.

 

_It’s only a game to him._

 

But Keith didn’t care.

 

He knew he would regret it. He deserted all his concerns anyway. Everything that was holding him back.

 

His right hand trailed up Lance’s arm, finding its way to his jawline, wrapping around his neck. He caressed it, savoring the prickliness of the stray stubs of hair at the back of Lance’s head.

 

His left hand followed a similar pathway, stopping at his jawline.

 

_I want to feel the ocean again._

The cheers of Pidge and Hunk were drowned out in the background, the static buzz of silence took over, surrounding both of Keith’s ears. He shut his eyes, the yearning for the ocean lingering.

 

_I’m coming home._

Keith was there. The ocean he loved was before him. He bent down, stretching out a hand, wanting to feel the cold water.

 

“I’m back.”

 

He was only an inch away from the water, the ocean started running. No matter how he chased after it, it seemed to get further, and further away.

 

When he opened his eyes, he found that Lance’s eyes were wide open.

 

He no longer saw the ocean he loved, they were now colossal waves of the size of mountains, the lightning from a storm cloud just above it illuminating. It flashed, making anyone or anything daring to venture, a mere cork on the capacious sea. Lance was mortified. Keith made a mistake that he would never forgive himself for, and he hated himself for it.

 

“Oh my god Lance, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just happened. Please don’t hate me, please. I screwed up, I am so so sorry. I’ll never do it again.”

 

“Hey,” Lance gripped Keith’s arm, giving it a soft squeeze. “It’s okay. Guess you’re the winner.” Lance smirked. “I’m the gay chicken.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge/Katie's pronouns are still kinda controversial so I'll stick with they/them!


End file.
